


Tender Seductions

by Scrufflecake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Awkward Boners, Dirty photos, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, single dad Harry, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrufflecake/pseuds/Scrufflecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry throws a sex toy party for his daughters parent/teacher organization group and Louis is the inappropriate host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Seductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awriterwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my beta's Sammie4Jones and Stylinsoncity, thank you for helping me even in the small amount of time I gave. 
> 
> I hope it lives up to it's prompt, even though I changed some things around. Whoops!
> 
> Louis works for an exclusive sex toy company that has recently decided to branch out and sell their inventory via home parties (sort of a not-your-mother's-tupperware demonstration type of thing). Louis' good friend Nick decides to host Louis' first party and help him earn some much needed commission. Harry happens to be available so he decides to accept Nick's invitation. He's immediately intrigued by the flirty sales consultant and may end up with more than a few new toys for his collection.

Harry quickly pulled his battered iPhone away from his ear, just narrowly escaping another round of shrill, eardrum-rupturing cackles. 

Holding the outdated device at arm’s length barely hindered the volume of Niall’s laughter. With the phone a safe distance away from his head, Harry pressed the home button with his thumb. The cracked screen sprung to life, revealing a photo of his daughter, Darcy, that he had set to his lock screen. The little girl was buried up to her chin in a ball-pit at a classmate's recent birthday party.

A proud, double-dimples smile overtook his entire face. Being a single, twenty-seven year old dad was frustrating at times, but he couldn't imagine his life any other way.  

To break the momentary lapse in focus, Harry gave himself a gentle shake. He tapped his pin into the phone before sliding it open. The man on the other side of the call continued to speak, oblivious to Harry's lack of participation. Harry set the call to speaker, and Niall’s heavily accented voice instantly filled the room.

Without hesitation Harry picked up the conversation where he had previously left off. It helped that Niall had rarely changed topics in the past three weeks; Harry had an unfair advantage.

“Shut the fuck up, Niall. It’s not that weird,” Harry huffed directly into the mouthpiece, before he placed the battered iPhone down beside the laptop on his cluttered office desk.

“It’s pretty fucking weird, mate.”

“Whatever. I only got four hours of sleep last night because I was busy scrubbing the house from top to bottom. And let’s not forget-  you’re  _ dying _ to see what happens,” Harry reminded his friend.

“I’ll pick Darcy up at noon tomorrow. Remember to pack her ice skates and for the love of everything fucking holy, do not pack that god-awful helmet,”  Niall replied, disregarding most of what Harry had said.

“Niall, all the under tens wear helmets on the rink,“ Harry said, rolling his eyes as if Niall could see him. “I think you’d rather deal with a helmet than a cracked head.”

“We didn’t wear helmets ice skating when we were kids, and we  _ definitely _ didn’t wear those huge wrist braces either.”  

“Yeah, and look how we turned out,” Harry laughed, while he took advantage of his hands no longer being preoccupied by sorting through a pile of papers on his desk.

“Whatever. She’ll wear the stupid helmet,” Niall relented, like he always did when Darcy's safety was in question.

Harry gave a distracted grunt in approval. He had started stacking papers with lurking due dates off to one corner. The background noise on Niall’s end of the call grew louder.

“Mother fuck, gotta run,” Niall said, voice barely audible over the blaring aggressive honk of a car horn. “See you tomorrow!”

Harry didn’t notice the abrupt end in conversation until several moments later, too busy shuffling papers around into some semblance of order.

“Shit,” Harry groaned, when he noticed the flashing call ended notification. He didn’t mean to be so scatterbrained. He’d make up for his inattentiveness by taking Niall out for dinner or something.

Harry gave a small sigh before hitting the side of his phone, the screen immediately turned dark. He let his eyes scan over the mountain of neglected work on his desk before he turned to the open email on his computer.

“ _ Tender Seductions party, Saturday, 8PM” _

Harry’s excuse for his current situation was sleep deprivation and desperation. A recent promotion meant more money, but that money came attached to more hours and a new schedule whose demands he’d not yet adjusted to. After a particularly grueling thirteen hour work day a couple of weeks prior, he’d attended one of Darcy’s school’s PTO meetings. In an effort to hasten the end of the meeting so that he could get home and go to sleep, he had volunteered to host “parent night” at his house, thus ticking off the final item on the agenda. Harry had completely forgotten about his poor judgment until he received an email from the vice president of the PTO, asking if he had yet booked a time and date for a  _ Tender Seductions _ party. In his sleep deprived haze at the PTO meeting, Harry had made the suggestion of an adult toy party, mostly because Niall has a friend named Nick who runs such a business.

The predicament had quickly become an endless source of amusement for Niall, who had over the same course of time made it his personal mission in life to remind Harry multiple times a day how utterly hilarious he found the entire situation. He even went so far as to post about it on Facebook, much to Harry’s dismay. Despite all the teasing and goading, Niall had been a priceless asset during the party planning phase. He helped book the party, using his connections, and even offered to babysit without Harry having to ask.

The party date loomed over Harry, the email on his screen causing him to grimace. With a deep sigh Harry dropped his head to his desk. Eyes closed and fists balled in frustration, Harry bopped his head against the hardwood surface several times. He just wanted to get this over with and never do it again.

That evening was a flurry of activity. Harry left work early to pick Darcy up from the after school program, and the pair headed to the grocery store immediately after. The moment Harry got the car unloaded, he delved into bath time, reading bedtime stories, prepping hors d'oeuvres and tackling some last-minute cleaning.

It was two in the morning and the fridge was full of tin foiled serving trays by the time Harry was finished with his to do list. Exhaustion hung heavy on Harry’s shoulders. His eyelids drooped and his vision doubled from the exertion from the previous couple days, months, years. Harry sat down on the couch, surveying the room with a feeling of accomplishment. He had this under control. He could do this. He relaxed into the soft cushions, ticking check boxes in his head.

~

“Dad… Dad…” Darcy whispered. Forced from his reverie, Harry jolted awake.

“Wha’stimeisit?” Harry startled, voice raspy with sleep. Wiping sleep crust from his eyes, he looked around.

“Daaad. ‘M hungry,” Darcy whined, her tiny hand grasping Harry’s elbow, trying in vain to tug him up from the couch.

Harry took stock of the situation, mind still sleep addled. The last thing he could remember was sitting down on the couch, where he must have fallen asleep.

“I'm up, I'm up.” Harry assured, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time. Every muscle in his back protested. He'd pay for the night spent on the couch.

Gingerly getting up so as to not cause his sore muscles any more strain, Harry raised both hands towards the ceiling, several joints popping in a chorus while he stretched.

“Dad!” Darcy protested, her green eyes locking on him in judgement. “I’m hungry!” she demanded, reminding Harry again of her starvation.

Mornings were always rough in their household. One would think that after eight years of an early rising routine Harry would have adjusted, but Darcy hated mornings as much as he did and their foul moods made for a chaotic start to their day.

“And what do you want for breakfast?” Harry asked while scooping the tiny girl into his arms, playfully tossing her over his shoulder while walking them both into the kitchen.

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch!” Darcy squealed directly into Harry’s ear, legs kicking his chest.

Grabbing her feet to keep from being pummeled in the chest, Harry bumped the fridge open with his hip, his free hand grabbing a gallon of milk. He gingerly set his daughter down on one of the kitchen chairs before fetching the cereal box from one of the over stocked cabinets.

During the week cereal was the norm. On weekends Harry made more elaborate spreads filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes, but the day’s busy schedule only allotted time for something quick. Cereal would have to suffice.

Harry grabbed two bowls from the dishwasher along with two spoons. He placed one bowl down in front of Darcy and took the seat beside her in front of the other.

“Today you're going ice skating with Niall, and then you're spending the night at his place,” Harry reminded the little girl, while pouring the remaining contents of the box into their bowls. Harry tried not to think about how much sugar the breakfast food contained as he poured milk into both of their dishes.

“I know, I know,” Darcy huffed, annoyed at being told repeatedly about the day's plans. Her eyes barely opened as she lowered her spoon, coaxing some of the cinnamon sugar coated squares onto the utensil. Following her lead Harry tucked into his own bowl, the two of them eating in silence, both tired and grappling with waking up.

It wasn't until after Harry had showered and combed Darcy's unruly curls into something resembling tamed that both of them felt more awake. Darcy trailed Harry around the house as he cleaned, nattering about her school friends and how she could ice skate better than Niall.

“Why is Nathan's mom coming to our house?” Darcy asked as Harry shoved several dirty socks he had found buried under the couch into the laundry hamper.

“ ‘cause I'm throwing a party,” Harry replied vaguely, picking up the hamper to move into his closet, out of sight. He didn't need any nosey parents opening his bedroom door only to find that laundry was in dire need of doing.

“Can I come to your party?”

“Nope, you're going to uncle Niall’s to have your own party,” Harry responded. Darcy had been asking to come to the party since Harry first mentioned it. 

“Uncle Niall doesn't have fun parties,” Darcy pouted, as Harry handed her a handful of paper towels she could use to help him wipe down his bedside tables.

“You always have fun with Niall.”

Harry watched as Darcy rolled her eyes and handed him back the paper towels he had just given her.

“Don't roll your eyes,” Harry tutted, wiping down any flat surface in his eyeline as he tidied his room.

Just as Darcy opened her mouth to reply, the doorbell sounded downstairs. Her sassy remark was left unsaid as she quickly turned on her heels and fled down the stairs.

“NIALL IS HERE! Niall is here!” She chanted, small feet pounding against the hardwood floors.

Harry followed behind, cleaning products still in hand. Darcy had already flung the front door open by the time Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. The sight of his child wrapping her arms adoringly around his best friend's waist while laughing in delight made his heart flutter. Her reaction to Niall’s arrival betrayed all the previous complaining that Niall was a bore.

Harry watched from a distance as Niall beamed down at Darcy.

“There is the professional ice skater! Hey, don't answer the door without your Dad,” Niall reminded her before picking her up with practiced ease. “And there is dad!” Niall greeted, Darcy now rested on his hip. He closed the door behind him, before beckoning Harry forward for a quick cuddle.

“You’re early,” Harry commented, detangling himself from Nialls firm grasp. Niall set Darcy on the floor before pulling Harry to him by the neck, locking him in place so he could rub his knuckles against Harry's skull.

“Niall!!” Harry screeched, playfully jabbing Niall in the gut with his elbow. The two grown men wrestled for a moment before disengaging from one another. This type of schoolboy greeting had started over ten years ago and didn't cease even as they grew older.

“Excited about your rager?” Niall smoothed his clothes back into place with his palms. Harry tugged at the hem of his shirt, adjusting his clothing as well from the play fight.

“What's a rager?” Darcy's tiny voice asked, already opening the hallway closet to get her ice skating bag.

“It's a party that--” Niall started. Harry shot him a warning look, eyes narrowed to slits.

“It's just Niall being silly. Go get your shoes and I'll get your bag ready,” Harry supplied. His answer not satisfying Darcy's curiosity, she grumbled as she walked away.

Harry opened the black bag, double checking that all the necessary implements were present.

“Rager? Don't say things like rager.” Harry said, now that little ears weren't present or within ear shot.

“Add it to the list, man.” Niall laughed, taking Darcy's skating bag from Harry's hands, checking the contents himself.

“I will, then I will forward you the amended copy.” Harry stood on his tip toes, getting the ice skating helmet off the top shelf before thrusting the offending object into Niall’s hands. Niall eyed it wearily.

“I look forward to it,  _ helicopter dad. _ ” Niall chuckled, tucking the helmet under his arm and slinging the bag over his shoulder.

“Heeeey.” Harry pouted, bottom lip jutting out.

“I call it like I see it.” Niall waved a hand absently in a circle, dismissing Harry's protest.

The squeak of Darcy's sneakers on the freshly polished hardwood floor caused both men to turn towards the sound of the direction. Darcy stood at the end of the entryway, hand rested on her cocked hip.

“Are we going, Uncle Niall?” she asked, the small overnight bag Harry had packed clutched in her free hand, dangling toward the ground.

“We are, M’lady. First we shall indulge in milkshakes.” Niall bowed in mock regality, offering his hand.

Darcy giggled at Niall’s formal display. Instead of taking his offered hand she handed him the straps of her kitten duffle bag.

Harry went to roll his eyes at the exchange but stopped himself abruptly.  _ That's where she learned that.   _

Harry watched from the doorway as Darcy and Niall got into the car, and only when he could no longer see the vehicle did he go back inside. Leaning against the closed door, he exhaled in relief. All the food prep was done, the cleaning was done and he had several hours until the party host, Nick, was set to arrive. Niall's early arrival had put Harry ahead of schedule. He walked the house, rearranging several knick-knacks as he made his way back toward his bedroom.

His bed looked inviting and warm, the smell of laundry detergent and dryer sheets filling his senses. Harry launched himself onto the bed, star fishing his limbs across the mattress. He closed his eyes, hoping that a short nap could shake some of the bone deep exhaustion he felt. Just as he started to succumb to sleep, his phone pinged in his pocket, alerting him of a new text message. Another ping sound quickly followed. Harry grunted, digging his fingers into the tight confines of his skinny jeans. He hefted up his hips to better grasp the device, noting two new notifications.

One was from Niall, informing him to check the hallway table. The second was from an unknown number. It was Nick, the Tender Seductions party host and Niall's racquetball friend, informing him that he had come down with a nasty flu and his co-partner would be hosting tonight's party in his absence. Included was the contact information for the replacement, Louis Tomlinson.

Harry rolled off the bed, slowly getting to his feet. He worked on adding the new number to his phone while padding his way down the stairs. With Louis Tomlinson’s information successfully saved, Harry investigated the hallway table. A small wad of twenty dollar bills lay next to the bowl where Harry kept his keys. He picked up the crinkled bills and counted them out.

_ “A hundred dollars? What the fuck?”  _ Harry furiously pounded out in a message to Niall.

_ “Buy yourself something useful sweet cheeks. You haven't been laid in three years,”  _  was the only response Harry's angry text received.

It wasn't worth arguing over and what Niall said was true. Even with the new promotion, Harry didn't have the extra income to spend on things like sex toys. He made do with his hand and fingers, stealing moments when he could, which wasn't very often.

Harry loved his daughter and he wouldn't change a thing about his life, but Niall knew the truth. Darcy was the product of eighteen-year old Harry’s sexual experimentations. As a college co-ed, her mother had been reluctant to even go through with the pregnancy and Harry had been more than willing to support any decision she made. When the girl had informed him that she would be having the baby but thought adoption was best suited for her, Harry intervened. Eighteen, fresh out of high school, enrolled in community college and scared, Harry had sat his mom and stepdad down and explained the situation. Both parents supported his choice to keep the baby and raise the child on his own. Thrust into a new world, Harry lost most of his friends. Despite the new responsibility, Niall had stuck around, the idea of Harry's impending fatherhood doing nothing to change their friendship. A year after Darcy's birth, Harry was a full-time student during the day and a full-time bartender at night. He come out as gay shortly after Darcy's birth, but his circumstances offered no time for relationships, his romantic life taking a backseat. The last time he had been intimate with anything beside his right hand was three years ago. He had drunkenly hooked up with a guy in a cramped restroom stall of a bar Niall had dragged him to while his parents watched Darcy. It had been sad, lonely wanks since.

Harry grumbled but pocketed the cash. With a deep blush to his cheeks, he sent Niall a text thanking him and promising to use the money wisely. After sending the text Harry checked the time. Only a couple minutes had passed but the desire to nap had completely dissipated.

Using the extra time, Harry started the crock pot, dumping a plate full of pre-formed meatballs and jarred sauce into the black ceramic pot before he turned on the oven. He placed two large casserole dishes into the oven, entrees he had spent most of the previous night preparing. Harry couldn’t help but laugh. The idea of a sex toy pot luck was just absurd, but here he was doing it. What even was his life?

Lost in thought, humor still bubbling in his stomach, Harry plodded to his bedroom. If his house was going to be in top shape, he was determined that his appearance should mirror it. Reaching over the neglected laundry hampers, Harry rooted through his wardrobe. Most of the clothing in his closet was suitable for work, pressed dress pants and button downs. The deeper he dug revealed blouses he had once worn to earn more tips during his time spent as a bartender. A black racy number caught his attention. It used to be his “pulling” shirt, his staple attire worn when he was on the prowl. The black lace left little to the imagination. It highlighted his broad torso and accented the butterfly tattoo that adorned his belly. The black material paired with black skinny jeans made him look like a wet dream come true.

Harry laid the delicate fabric out on his bed before retrieving the tightest black jeans he could find from the bottom of one of his dresser drawers. Harry inspected both garments until he was satisfied with his selection. He turned the label of the shirt over in his hand, eyeing the size. He wasn’t as thin as he was three years ago, often indulging in extra helpings of mac and cheese or devouring the remaining items off Darcy’s unfinished dinner plates over the sink. Harry pushed his stomach out, letting the swell of the small paunch he had developed rest over the waist of his jeans. He shrugged off his jumper, pulling on the black lace top in it’s place. It skimmed his hips and curves just right, only tugging a bit tightly in his shoulders. Harry closed his bedroom door, using the floor length mirror adhered to the back to look himself over. His long hair curled around his shoulders, his chest was broader from years of carrying around his daughter and the lace accented his newly defined biceps beautifully. Running his hands through his hair, shuffling the long locks off to the side, Harry smirked at himself. He didn’t look frumpy or disheveled. Instead, he found himself still attractive and pleasing to the eye.  Harry gingerly removed the top, putting the jumper back on until it was closer to the time for guests to arrive.

Harry laid down next to the outfit he had laid out and set to checking various social media apps, liking and commenting on Facebook updates made by his sister and mother. He had been mindlessly scrolling when a kitchen timer alerted him that several hours had passed. Harry blinked, still dazed from his internet trance, and stretched out on the bed, all the muscles in his body protesting when he stood. The kitchen timer’s incessant beeping, along with Harry’s fear of burning all of his hard work, helped encourage him to get a move on.

“Shit.. fuck… mother-fucker,” Harry cursed, the heat from the dishes seeping through the potholders, scalding his hands. Harry dropped one of the casseroles unceremoniously onto the counter. He ripped the pot holder off his hand, flailing around pitifully. He grabbed a towel he kept close to the oven and adjusted the dish, eyes raking over the top to make sure the neat, crispy crust was still intact. 

“Thank God,”  Harry muttered, leaning back into the oven, pulling the second dish out, this time without burning his hand.

While letting the casseroles cool, Harry heard a light tapping at the front door. Still in his jumper and baggy jeans, Harry answered the door. A compact, golden man with a swoop of caramel fringe and a metal rolling case behind him stood at Harry’s doorstep. The dip of his waist and thick thighs made Harry’s mouth go dry.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked, wiping his hands down the front of his pants, willing the montage of filthy things he’d like to do to this tiny man in front of him to go away.

“I’m Louis, Nick said he sent you a text earlier?” The man’s hand shot out in greeting, his head cocked to the side, eyes evaluating Harry.

“Oh my gosh, yes, come in!” Harry quickly atoned for his rude behavior, taking the man's hand in a firm handshake, opening the door fully so Louis could follow him into the house. Louis closed the door behind him.

“Sorry, sorry, I lost track of time… got sucked into a Facebook vortex,” Harry offered over his shoulder, leading the man into the dining room where he had set up chairs and a table to display items on.

“No problem. Am I early?” Louis asked, noting the empty chairs.

“A little bit?” Harry replied, checking the time on the clock fixed to the wall. Louis was an hour early. “Must have been some miscommunication... “ Harry shrugged.

"Hope that’s okay?” Louis had already started to push the large metal rolling case beside the table Harry had set out for the host to use. He fiddled with the drawers of the case, pulling several open and placing a couple flyers off to the side.

“That’s fi---” Harry started, eyes zeroed in on how Louis’ trousers tugged tightly around his ample bottom as he bent down to open another drawer. Harry swallowed loudly at the sight. The cleft of Louis’ ass was on display, the divot where ass met thigh obscene. “That’s… that’s fine,” Harry continued. 

Louis stood up, a sliver of tan skin above the waist of his jeans still exposed. Harry wanted to bite it, lick it, nuzzle his face into it. Harry reprimanded himself and physically shook himself. Louis gave Harry a knowing smirk, licking his lips.

“Is everyone in attendance going to be just as handsome?”  Louis flirted, an eyebrow raised in question.

“It’s. Actually--um..It’s---um.. It’s actually going to be a lot of soccer mom,” Harry stuttered. “It’s a parent night for my daughter’s parent-teacher group.”

Both of Louis’ eyebrows shot up. He quickly schooled his features from flirty and unguarded to profession and casual. 

“Your wife?” Louis probed. Eyes traveled down Harry’s arm to his hand, noting the empty ring finger and lack of tan lines on his forefinger knuckle.

“Oh! No! No, no, no.” Harry shook his head, heart rabbiting in his chest like an eleven year old with a schoolyard crush. “No wife. Women aren’t... Well, they aren’t my thing.”

“Ohhhhh.” Louis smiled, his tone flirty again. “Interesting.”

Harry felt the warmth of embarrassment at the tip of his ears, now painfully aware of his ratty clothing. He picked up one of the brochures Louis had laid out, flipping through the book with a pointedly keen interest.

“That’s an outline of how the party will go,” Louis said while pulling open a drawer. “And these are the toys I will be demo’ing.”

Louis pulled a slim, purple dildo from the case, holding it up for Harry to inspect. There were several notches and ridges on the underside. Louis rotated the object in his hand, twisting the bottom so it vibrated to life.

“For her pleasure,” Louis laughed, the dildo buzzing loudly in his hand. Harry clutched the front of his shirt, mouth gaped open in shock.

“We have boy’s toys too. Don’t fret,” Louis tacked on, turning the toy off before tossing it back into the drawer. Harry moved closer, following Louis’ movement as he reached back into the drawer to retrieve a flesh toned gadget. “This will hit all the right spots…” Louis continued, holding the oddly shaped device out for Harry to take.

Harry nervously nodded, noting timidly that the plastic was soft to the touch. It felt bendable but hard. Like a real dick, but the odd open circle shape left him befuddled.

“What’s... Uh... what’s this one do?”  Harry couldn’t stop staring at the toy. He flipped it over in his hand, not sure which end goes where.

“That’s called the “rude boy.” Louis pressed a button Harry hadn’t noticed and the toy pulsed in Harry’s hand. “This end goes inside of you and this little creased part rests against your prostate.”

“The rude boy?”

“ Yep,” Louis answered, popping the p for emphasis. “ ‘cause it will milk you _dry_.”

Harry’s blush deepened, traveling from his cheeks down to his chest.  _ Milked dry. _ Harry hadn’t been  _ milked _ anything in his entire life. Fuck, he didn’t even own any sex toys. Suddenly the Tender Seductions party wasn’t just an inconvenience to his schedule but a rude awakening that forced his lack of sexual experiences to the forefront of his attention. The whole room suddenly felt too hot, the attractive man in front of him suddenly representing all the things he could not have and the toy pulsing in his hand a reminder of the things he had no time to indulge in.

“I gotta… I… um,” Harry stammered. He could feel a bead of sweat forming at the nape of his neck. Harry pulled at the collar of his jumper, hoping to cool himself down. “Will you be okay setting up? I gotta get ready,” He asked, handing Louis the toy while keeping his head ducked to avoid any eye contact.

“Of course, run along, I’ll use the spare time to get set up.” Louis’ tone was casual. He he had already discarded the “rude boy” back into the drawer.

“Just gonna--” Harry pointed over his shoulder to the stairs. “Gonna get dressed.”

“Kay!” Louis smiled. Harry watched as he pulled a rainbow colored assortment of vibrartors, dildos and plugs from his case, laying them out on the table.

Harry quickly retreated up the stairs, mentally berating himself for his inappropriate thoughts. Bounding up two at a time, Harry closed his bedroom door softly. Eyes tightly squeezed shut, he buried his face in his hands, groaning at his stupidity.

“The Tender Seductions’ host is going to be the death of me,” Harry said to no one, removing  his clothing and adjusting his half hard cock to rest off to the side in his tight black briefs. “I’m either going to die… or come in my pants.”

Harry tugged on the skinny jeans he had laid out, hopping around as he shimmied them up over his hips.

“I think I’d welcome death,” Harry continued to talk to himself as he clumsily fumbled with his top. He shook out his hair, hoping it fell into some semblance of presentable. Without sneaking another look at himself in the mirror, Harry took a deep breath.

“You will not get hard. You will not get hard. You will not get hard,” Harry spoke tersely to his cock, warning it to not misbehave. “You.Will.Not.Get.Hard.” 

Harry’s phone buzzed on the bed. A text message from the PTO president telling him that she was here with several other guests sat unopened on his screen. Harry steadied his shaking hand and replied that he’d be right there to let them in.

“Behave,” Harry gave his cock one last stern warning before making his way back down the stairs. A bundle of nerves sat heavy in his stomach as he opened the door.

“Welcome!” Harry greeted enthusiastically, plastering a large smile on his face, opening his arms to the small cluster of female guests on his door.

A chorus of hellos filled the entryway as people filed in, Harry greeting each member with an air cheek kiss and a side hug. He left the door open for the remaining guests to let themselves in.

Harry led the gaggle of women into the dining room, where he introduced them to their party host. Louis was a natural people person, his award winning smile and friendly, flirtatious manner putting everyone at ease. Soon the room was filled with seamless conversation, everyone taking turns being the center of Louis’ attention. While the PTO group was distracted, Harry arranged the platters on the kitchen counter, setting out a stack of paper plates and plastic utensils. He listened intently to the sound of Louis keeping the group engaged and laughing in the other room.

“Love, is everyone accounted for?” Harry startled at the voice behind him. He had been so busy setting up the kitchen space that he hadn’t noticed Louis approach. The sudden close proximity of his raspy, high voice caused Harry to jump before turning around. Peeking into the dining room, Harry saw that all the chairs were now filled.

“That’s all of us,” Harry nodded.

“Good!” Louis clapped his hands together. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Out of nervous habit Harry situated one of the platters, turning it so the light reflected off the metal tray invitingly before following Louis into the now cramped dining room. Harry took a seat furthest away from the display table, uncomfortable with the arrangement of toys. He wasn’t a prude, but this was way out of his depths.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, co-founder and owner of Tender Seductions,” Louis introduced himself, the crowd of ogling housewives growing silent as they gave him their full attention.  _ So, it started. _

Louis started off with the classics. Dildos, flesh-toned and formed to mimic a well-endowed man. He pantomimed how one would insert the toy and how to use it to reach it’s full potential. The group giggled and squealed, naughty jokes falling from Louis’ mouth with ease. Harry couldn’t stop watching that mouth intently.

Then Louis launched into vibrators and g-spot stimulators before showing off butt plugs. After an hour he produced a string of metallic looking beads, joined together by a plastic string.

“Now these are my personal favorite.” Louis dangled the beads in front of his face, the balls growing in size as they reached what Harry had deemed the handle of the implement. “Does anyone know what they are?”

Harry shook his head no just as one of the more reserved women sat towards the front yelled out “Anal beads!” The sudden, unexpected outburst caused the entire room to laugh. Louis joined in with the commotion, the beads trembling in time with his laughs.

“That’s right! Three points!” Louis joked. He composed himself quickly turning his attention back to the toy in his hand. Harry couldn’t help the shiver that coursed through his body. These were Louis’ favorite.  _ He had a favorite _ . The idea of Louis laid prone, ass in the air and the anal beads buried between his supple cheeks, made Harry’s cock stir in interest. He looked down at his lap in reprimand. Now was not the time, nor the place.

“These are my favorite because…” Louis  continued, letting the end of his sentence hang in the air as he rotated the toy. The entire string started to rattle, the metals balls bouncing off one another.

The PTO moms oohed and ahh'd at the display. In a hushed whisper, like he was letting everyone in on something top secret, Louis added, “They vibrate. Ten different speeds.”

Harry groaned quietly to himself. Why did everything Louis kept pulling from his fucking magical metal box vibrate?

Louis leaned his hip against the dining room table, pushing aside some of the toys he had already demonstrated. He lifted one leg up onto the table, creating a wide v, and tilted his head back, thus accentuating the curve of his body. He looked wanton, spread out before Harry’s eyes.

“Insertion is easy,” Louis said, as he held the smallest bead between his legs. Harry leaned forward in his seat, drinking in the sight and sound of the compact man. “You start by making sure everything is well-lubed, getting everything as  _ wet _ as possible.”

“Once you’re  _ messy _ with it, you press the smallest ball in and slowly work your way up in size. Don’t force it, it shouldn’t hurt. Once you’re comfortable, you turn this small dial here.” Louis pointed to the small button, the beads still dangling between his spread legs. “It will blow.your.mind,”

Louis laughed, dropping his leg to the ground, shimmying his hips. The room erupted into a loud cackle, everyone enthralled by Louis’ display.

Harry discreetly palmed the bulge that had formed in his pants, hoping everyone would still be distracted. To his horror when he looked up Louis and he locked eyes. Harry nearly choked on his own tongue as he followed Louis gaze towards his crotch. Louis smirked before shooting Harry a flirty wink.

Stuttering and stammering Harry excused himself, calling over his shoulder that food and refreshments could be found in the kitchen and everyone could help themselves, while he hastily retreated to the downstairs bathroom.

Harry leaned over the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing cool water on his face haphazardly. He dug into the pocket of his jeans and gave his cock a tight squeeze, his hand brushing against the money Niall had left him. He knew exactly what he would be buying and how he’d be spending his night. Harry dried his face on a hand towel, realization dawning on him that he’d have to go to the store to purchase lube after everyone left. Or better yet, maybe Louis had some for sale. Would that be too obvious?

_ I’d like to buy these anal beads… and by any chance do you have any anal lubricant I could purchase? I’ve been fingering myself with hand lotion for three years like an animal. _

Louis was leaned up against the wall next to the bathroom door when Harry made his exit.

“That was quick,” Louis remarked, playfully poking Harry in the stomach.

“Just washing my hands,” Harry lied, blushing furiously.

“Ah. Thought maybe you’d run off to indulge in a quick wank.” Louis made a rude jerking gesture with one of his hands, his smile bright and eyes glittering. He left Harry breathless.

“W-what?”

“Ya’ know. Rub one out? Choke the chicken? Whatever weird euphemism the kids are using nowadays?” Louis moved closer, the tips of his shoes pressed against Harry’s socked toes. Louis smelled of cologne, but under the bottled smell was something warm, a hint of cinnamon.  Harry’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his shoulders tense.

_ Of course, he smelled as good as he looked. Of fucking course. _

Louis placed a delicate hand on Harry’s shoulder, massaging the line of tension. His eyes traveled the expanse of Harry’s torso, then lower.

“Guess not,”  Louis added, as his eyes took in the bulge still evident in Harry’s jeans.

Harry felt like he was melting under Louis’ touch and gaze, hands applying just the right amount of pressure to turn Harry into mindless puddy.

“Are you always this inappropriate?” Harry asked, shifting his hips so that the tent in his pants wasn’t so apparent.

“Only when such pretty boys are involved,” Louis responded, twirling a strand of Harry’s long hair between his fingers and giving a small tug.

Harry blushed at the compliment. He had been called a lot of things but pretty was not one of them.

“Thank you? I think?” Harry accepted the compliment as best as he could given the circumstances.

Louis let himself into the now vacated bathroom, leaving Harry speechless in his wake, yearning for the heat of his body to be so close again.

The strange encounter weighed on Harry’s mind on an endless loop for the remainder of the night. Harry couldn't take his eyes of him. Louis was magnetic as he worked the crowd effortlessly. He weaved from conversation to conversation, joining in without hesitation while the PTO group ate and joked.

As the night wound down, Harry walked each guest to their car. Each woman clutched a small black bag that held her purchases. After Harry had escorted the last guest to their car,he felt like an incredible weight had been lifted. He made his way back inside the house to help Louis pack up and to make his own purchase privately and away from prying eyes.

To his surprise Louis had already gathered up the sex toys and cleared off the table by the time Harry appeared in the dining room. He was just twisting the key in one of the drawers locks when Harry interrupted him.

“Uh... actually... I want to buy something,” Harry said while fighting to urge to curl up in shame,  his tone betraying him. Louis turned slowly, similar to the way one would so as to not startle a wild animal.

“Hey,” Louis spoke softly. “Don’t be embarrassed. They’re just sex toys.” Louis shrugged.

“I’m--” Harry started to lie. He wanted to say he wasn’t embarrassed. He wanted to seem worldly and experienced, but it died on his tongue. He stood awkwardly while pulling the crinkled bills from his pocket.  “Sorry. I’ve never done this before.”

“Ah, sex toy virgin then?” Louis was the picture of calm, confidence radiating off of him. Harry could only hope that some of it would seep into him.

“Yeah, just never had time? Ya’ know? Kind of busy.” Harry absentmindedly waved the hand holding the money in the air.

“What were you interested in?” Louis re-opened a drawer with the turn of a key, changing the subject and steering it away from topics that were too heavy to be discussed during a sex toy purchase.

“The anal beads,” Harry said in a near whisper, hoping that his face wasn’t as transparent as he felt.

“Good choice!” Louis pulled a small, sterile bag out of the drawer, the purple beads curled in on themselves in the bag. “Sorry, no other color options available. Those soccer moms cleaned me out. Who would have thought?” Louis laughed, bright and loud enough to ease some of the unease pooled in Harry's stomach.

“Well, it was certainly the most entertaining of demonstrations of the evening,”  Harry said honestly. The curve of Louis’ body perched on the dining room table was going to fuel Harry’s anal bead adventure and probably his lonely, quick shower wanks for months to come.

“Was it?” Louis pressed closer, holding the bag between their bodies.

“Yeah. By far my favorite. The dildo presentation was riveting as well.” Harry fumbled with the money in his hand, counting out three of the bills before handing them to Louis, exchanging the cash for the bag.

"I forgot. Ummm... do you... sell lube?”  Harry asked, desperately hoping he sounded as casual as he could possibly be with anal beads in his hand and a beautiful man in his personal space.

“All out?” Louis rasped, the tone of his voice lower than Harry had heard it all evening. There was something there that Harry couldn’t place.

“No. Not exactly. Never had?”

“Never had? How do you? Ya’know?” Louis made another gesture similar to the one he had made outside the bathroom. Harry brought both hands to his face, covering his eyes.  _ Too much, this was too much. _

“Don’t answer, don’t answer. I’m being too nosey. You’ll have to forgive me. I was never good at biting my tongue,” Louis quickly amended. “I sell lube. What kind?”

Harry peeked from between his fingers. Louis closed a drawer and opened another one before shuffling around the contents.

“Flavored, unflavored, scented, water based, oil based. You name it, I sell it.”

"The regular kind?”

Louis sucked his tongue between his teeth, rubbing a finger against his chin as if in deep thought as his eyes combed the assortment of personal lubricants.

“I prefer water-based with my anal beads. How will that do you?”

“That’s fine. Just--” Harry thrust out his hand, pushing the remaining money into Louis’ palm, his discomfort from earlier back in full force. “That will do me fine.”

“I'm sure it will,” Louis smirked, that tone Harry couldn't place laced his voice. Finally Harry caught sight of Louis’ eyes. His pupils were blown wide.  _ Lust _ .

Louis _wasn't_ teasing him, flirting just for the sake of a reaction. Louis  _ wanted _ him. The concept felt foreign to Harry as he turned it over in his mind. Harry's hands fell uselessly to his sides, his mind reeling with the realization that a handsome, funny, witty man was genuinely interested in him. He felt the tug of arousal stirring in his gut. Harry hadn't had anyone look at him that intensely in literally years. The notion that he was attractive and deemed worthy by someone besides a group of married women, his mother and Niall made his heart skip a beat.

“Well, I'm all done here.” Louis already had his roller case pushed back on his wheels, a hand wrapped around the heavy metal handle. “Thank you for booking with us, Mr. Styles,” Louis purred.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry smiled. He took in Louis’ form with renewed interest. Everything about his body made Harry want to reach out and touch. Louis pushed his fringe aside daintily, the action causing Harry to be even more hopelessly endeared.

“Uh... No, thank  _ you _ . You did a wonderful job.”  Harry panicked. He wanted more time with this man. He wanted to see him again, all the clumsy awkward mistakes Harry had made through the night running through his mind. He wanted to make a better impression.

“Here.” Louis pressed a card into his Harry's hand as he started toward the hallway leading to the front door. Harry followed close behind, holding the card up to read as he walked. It had all of Louis’ contact information,and not just the typical cell phone and email but his Snapchat and Instagram accounts were included as well. “If you ever need any assistance, maybe with that new purchase of yours...”

“Yes,” Harry breathlessly pushed out, admitting he wanted more than playful flirtation. Something more physical. Some hands on  _ help _ with the anal beads. “Yes, I _need_ help.”

Louis’ hand stilled on the handle of the front door. Harry watched as Louis turned around, feeling Louis’ cool blue eyes evaluating his face for any trace of genuine hesitation. Louis took in every square inch of Harry’s being, eyes tracing the outline of his body from his feet to the top of his head. Louis let go of the handle of the metal chest with a clatter. Harry swallowed thickly around the ball of tension that resided in his throat. Something about the gleam in Louis’ eyes was predatory. It made Harry feel wanted.  _ Coveted , even.   _

The tension between them was palpable, both men not daring to move towards the other. Harry felt the weight of Louis’ gaze on him in every nerve ending of his body.

“Um, yes. I would like help with my purchase,” Harry repeated, smiling before running his fingers through his hair out of nervous habit. He ruffled the ends with his fingers, fanning the strands across his shoulders.

“I did offer.” Louis briskly walked towards Harry, any pretense of taking things slowly out the window. He wrapped both arms around Harry’s neck, bearing all of his weight onto the balls of his feet. He pulled Harry close to him, pressing his chest to Harry’s. Harry wordlessly followed Louis’ lead, the only thing keeping him grounded being the weight of Louis’ arms slung over his shoulders, his warm breath fanning across Harry’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked, his mouth only inches away from Harry’s. Harry felt himself sinking into his touch. He wrapped his own arms around Louis’ slim waist, mustering enough courage to haul the smaller man closer.

Unable to find the words Harry nodded, the anticipation making Harry feel as though he was underwater and like he was watching the moment while out of his body. The only kisses he had shared in recent times were the kind between family members, not intense passionate kisses.

Louis lunged forward, the force of his mouth colliding with Harry’s, causing Harry to tilt his head to the side. Whimpering into the bruising kiss, Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ with equal force, hoping that Louis could feel his need, feel how desperate he was for this type of touching.

Louis’ tongue swept the seam of Harry’s mouth, which Harry happily gave him. Louis’ talented tongue coaxed a low and desperate moan from Harry, their lips moving in sync with an ease that most couples only found after plenty of practice.  

Harry let his hands dip lower, fingers spread as wide apart as they could physically go. He cupped Louis’ ass, a cheek in each hand, and greedily massaged both cheeks, fingers kneading. Louis grunted into Harry’s mouth under his ministrations. Louis canted his hips forward, Harry pulling him into to. With their clothed, hard cocks aligned, both men pulled back from the kiss to moan at the newly found friction. Harry bent down, placing a hand on each one of Louis’ thick thighs, before easily lifting the man from the ground. Louis responded quickly. He wrapped both legs around Harry’s waist, grinding his thickened cock against Harry’s. Louis peppered Harry’s strong jawline with kisses, sometimes letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin surrounding his Adam's apple.

“Fuck. Wait. We gotta-- ” Harry whined, dropping Louis’ earlobe from between his teeth. Louis pulled back, his legs still firmly wrapped around Harry’s waist but, all grinding and kissing had ceased.

"What is it?” Louis caught his breath, a crease forming between his brow in concern.

“I can’t just hook up. I just… can’t. My life is complicated. I... have a kid. I have this really demanding job and I--.” Harry shook his head slowly as gently placed Louis back down on the ground, ignoring the angry twitch his cock gave at the loss of contact.  “I got, I don’t know? Caught in the moment. It’s just, you’re so...” Harry trailed off, a sad look crossing his face as he took in all of Louis’ soft and hard edges.

The guilt that had plagued him following the casual bar hook up three years ago surfaced quickly and unexpectedly. He didn’t want hook ups, he wanted a relationship. He wanted to share his life with someone. It would be easy to give in and have a good time romp in the sheets with Louis, but tomorrow he’d feel hollow and it just wasn’t worth it in the long term.

Louis knocked the bag of anal beads from Harry’s grasp, taking Harry’s much larger hand into his.

“Harry, I literally just hosted a sex toy party to a group of women whose children go to school with your child. I’m not oblivious to your responsibilities. Niall is constantly on the phone with Nick and I know Niall’s the one babysitting tonight. I don’t just go around throwing myself at every pretty face.” Louis looked open and honest, like he’d tell Harry every secret he kept locked away to himself.

“I… fuck. I just thought because all the flirting...” Harry rubbed his thumb into the skin of Louis’ hand. Even that tiny brush of contact felt electric under the pads of Harry’s fingers.

“I was being a cocky git. But honestly, your pants are so tight I can see the outline of the head of your dick. That thing’s a monster,” Louis laughed, wrapping his free hand over the top of Harry’s.  A smile tugged at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“It is kind of on display,” Harry admitted.

“We can go slow if you like? Go on some dates, call each other? Some good old fashioned courting?” Louis offered. He raised Harry’s hand to his mouth and tenderly pressed his lips against the back of Harry’s hand, tracing a line of kisses up his middle finger.

“Yeah. I think... yeah. That would be better.” Harry noticed that both his and Louis’ cock had gone soft. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to tease.”

“Nothing teasing about changing your mind,” Louis assured, placing another kiss upon Harry’s hand.

“I have the house to myself since Niall is babysitting. Want to, I don’t know? Watch a movie?”  

“Yes, I’d love to.” Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and allowed himself to be led into the living room.  

The movie Harry picked ended up being a three and half hour long action flick that held Louis’ attention for all of thirty minutes before he promptly fell asleep with his head tucked into Harry’s chest and half of his body in Harry’s lap. Harry carded his fingers through the other man's hair, scratching at his scalp.

Louis was magnetic even in his sleep. Harry wanted to touch every part of him, and something felt so right about how the weight of Louis felt in his arms. Harry felt like he had found something he had been missing for a very long time. Something he hadn’t even known he had been missing. He knew logically that it was too early to be able to make such assumptions, but a deep, gnawing feeling sat heavy on his chest.  Harry felt almost as if his heart was saying, “He’s the one, he’s the one, he’s the one,” on repeat.

 

_ Epilogue _

The anal beads stayed hidden in the back of Harry’s bedside table drawer for a total of fifteen dates. He hadn’t forgotten about them. Actually, it was the exact opposite; they were all he could think about. Dating Louis had turned out to be the ultimate test in Harry’s restraint. He was charming, funny and so, so, fucking good looking. He didn’t even have to be doing  _ anything _ special and Harry found himself willing away awkward boners. Harry just wanted to touch, touch, touch, but he had also been the one that wanted to take things slowly. And Louis, always a gentleman, hadn’t pressured or become irritated.That’s how after nearly two months of dating, they hadn’t gone further than above the clothes groping and heated making out.

The day Harry had decided that the moment was right, it was finally time to discuss moving their relationship forward in the physical sense, just happened to be the same day Louis broke the ill-timed news.  Louis would be leaving town for two weeks to attend several large sex toy conventions to look for new stock for  _ Tender Seductions _ . He had promised that waiting another two weeks would only build the anticipation, when in reality all it had done was force Harry to resort to sexting and downloading Snapchat so as to send naughty photos.

That’s exactly how it was that Harry found himself ass up, phone awkwardly held above his lower back and three fingers deep in his asshole.

Harry grunted, the feeling of his three, lube slicked fingers gently swiping against the heat of his clenched walls. It was enough to cause him to rut his leaking, hard prick against the fabric of the comforter.

Harry shook his head, fighting the urge to bear down and just abandon his mission of getting the perfect picture of his fingers tucked neatly inside of himself. The heat of an orgasm was building, his balls contracting to his body. He found it hard to ignore what his body was demanding of him, but the idea of Louis- out in public, surrounded by work peers and opening the filthiest picture Harry had ever sent anyone-was all the encouragement Harry needed.

Harry curled his fingers up toward his puffy, pink rim, coaxing himself open. He snapped the photo as quickly as possible, elbow bent awkwardly and forearm asleep, but it was perfect. It was going to drive Louis absolutely wild.

Harry tossed his phone off to the side, and with his newly free hand he grabbed the lube he had placed next to his head and poured it directly from the bottle onto his now clenching hole. He could feel the viscous fluid running down his crack, dripping to his balls and pooling between his spread legs. He felt exposed and wanton.

The very first night that they had met, Harry learned that Louis loved it messy and wet,Louis’ raunchy sexts serving as confirmation of that exact predilection. Harry reached behind himself, letting his upper body fall flat to the bed, and smeared the lube around. He coated himself liberally, until he determined the gleam of liquid would be visible in a photo, and rubbed his finger clean on the sheets before picking his phone back up. Harry spread his knees further apart, then held his cheeks open, exposing his glistening, wet, hole. The shutter sounded several times.

Rolling back over onto his stomach, Harry held the phone up to his face. The two photos were more than enough to get Louis riled but  _ riled _ wasn't good enough. He wanted Louis desperate, needy and begging. He wanted Louis to the point where he had no option but to excuse himself from whatever deal he was brokering because he couldn't resist shoving a hand down his pants. He wanted Louis to feel a fraction of how helpless Harry felt when Louis sent him photos.

Harry tapped his chin with the tip of his finger, brows creased in concentration. His cock flagged a bit from the lack of attention.  _ What to do now? _

Harry rolled onto his side, lube leaking down the back of his thigh. He pulled his nightstand drawer open and rummaged around blindly for a moment before his knuckles brushed the crinkling plastic bag. Harry wrapped his fingers around the object, pulling it free from the clutter.

He inspected the contents of the bag. The purple anal beads were still curled into themselves, much like they were all those weeks ago when he purchased them. The bag had been pristine that day, but was now littered with small punctures and ballpoint pen marks from being secreted away in the drawer.  

Louis had told Harry that the toys they sold were ready to use, but with the abused state of the bag Harry thought it'd be smarter to re-wash the beads. Unable to text Louis and ask for directions, Harry opened the Internet browser on his phone, searching for the proper way to cleanse the beads before use. 

With a YouTube video open Harry hefted himself off the bed with a groan, his joints loudly protesting the change in position. With the video playing Harry prodded his way into the bathroom, ripping the bag open with his teeth, spitting bits of plastic into the sink.  _ Warm water and antibacterial soap, wipe down the beads, then pat dry, avoid the battery pack and electronic components. Easy. _

Harry followed the directions, soaping the water between his palms, under the warm water carefully rolling each bead in his hand. The last thing he needed was some nasty infection from mishandled sex toys.

_ Yes, Doctor, I inserted bacteria-riddled anal beads into my asshole. May I have some antibiotics, please? _

Harry laughed at himself, knowing he looked absurd. Purple anal beads in hand, naked, leaned over his small ensuite bathroom sink, soft cock hanging between his legs. All to impress a man.

Ending the video and quickly checking the time to ensure Darcy and Niall wouldn't be arriving any moment from their play date at the park, Harry sighed. He had wasted too much time trying to get the right light in the photos. He'd have to be keep a close eye on the clock.

Harry curled the beads in his hand and returned to his bed, opening the camera app on his phone in preparation.  Fetching the lube from where he had left it, he pressed the top open with a  _ shnick _ . Harry poured some onto the tips of his fingers, warming it before liberally applying it to the first three beads. The size of the first couple of balls weren't intimidating, but the further up the row they went, the girth grew.

Harry placed one knee on the edge of the bed, leaving one foot on the floor. With slick fingers he prodded at his hole, his rim still open from his earlier fingering. Harry gasped at the contact, his rim still sensitive. It didn't take much coaxing. Harry wearily eyed the purple balls.

“Just think of Louis’ reaction.” Harry muttered under his breath. He bent forward before reaching between his legs to press one of the smaller beads to his fluttering opening. His tight heat sucked the bead from his fingers, pulling it in. Harry shuddered at the intrusion. He steadied himself, bearing more weight onto his knee, and moved his grounded foot out. Spreading himself obscenely, he pushed another bead into himself. This time he felt a tug of resistance as the plastic slipped past his rim.

“Holy shit…” Harry mewled. It felt strange-  not enough, yet at the same time, too much. Letting go of the beads and allowing them dangle between his legs, Harry reached for more lube. This time he drizzled it freely into his hand and then coated three more of the balls.

He pressed the additional the beads into his body, and could feel the soft plastic brushing against his swollen, sensitive prostate. The sensation sent him scrambling for purchase, the biggest beads still hanging outside of him.

Harry arched his back and pushed out his ass.  With his lube-coated hand he spread his cheeks open, his free hand holding his phone between his splayed legs and snapping a photo.  

Changing positions again, Harry stood carefully so as to not disrupt the objects buried up his asshole. He cautiously laid down on his back, his ass falling off the edge of the bed, legs carrying the burden of his weight. Harry's ab muscles flexed, his cock at half mast. He gave himself an encouraging tug, thickening up at the minimal touch, and fought the urge to fuck up into his fist.

Adjusted to the feeling of being full but not stretched, Harry pressed on. He wanted so badly to come, and could feel the tension of it building in his balls. With renewed interest, Harry reached for the remaining anal beads and applied enough pressure to push two more in, the last bead being wide enough to evoke a guttural moan from his lips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, pre-come blurting from his slit.

Harry scrambled to hit the button on the end of the string. He wanted them vibrating  _ now _ . He wanted relief. After several failed attempts, Harry clicked them on.

Harry wasn't sure of anything anymore.Buried deep inside of him, the beads sprang to life and knocked mercilessly against his tender walls, shaking against his tender heat relentlessly. His mind blanked, and he clenched his eyes closed, pre-come streaking his groin and matting his sparse pubic hair. Harry let the string of beads hang free between his legs while he fisted his cock, every muscle in his lower body shaking with the vibrations.

“Fuck me, fuck… Louis...” Harry thought of Louis doing this to him. Louis holding him open, vulnerable and exposed, Louis pushing the beads into him with delicate hands, Louis wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock and pushing his tongue into the weeping slit.

Harry quickly flicked his wrist along the underside of his prick, generously massaging the pronounced vein there. The vibration and heat of his hand was enough to make his whole body shake. Harry bucked his hips, chasing the friction and pressure of his hand. The phone was long forgotten by his head as he hurled towards climax.

“I'm gonna come… I'm gonna… come,” Harry warned, eyes still closed. He stripped his cock, the wet sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room, and gave the beads a tug with his free hand. Harry pulled on them in time with his rough ministrations.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Harry nearly screamed, as his balls tightened to his body, streams of hot, white come shooting up his chest and pooling on his stomach. Harry's whole body froze, thighs quaking and feet slipping from their place on the ground. He panted, writhing as wave after wave of bliss rolled over him, encompassing every nerve ending in his body. Harry thrashed his head from side to side and pulled the beads from his body, his hole straining to suck them back in. His cock twitched from the force of it all, and another weak spurt of come dribbled from the head of his cock, rolling down his shaft and adding to the cooling pool at its base

Harry panted, tossing the still pulsing beads off to the side, and ran a hand through his long hair, getting the strands sticky with lube and come. He huffed, trying to catch his breath, and his abs contracted from the force of his orgasm, making him moan again involuntarily.

“Holy shit.” Harry breathed, tone laced with amazement and wonder. In all his years he had never experienced anything like that. His mind still fuzzy and eyes unfocused, Harry couldn't even muster the energy to move up the bed. He let his ass hang off the bed and stretched out his legs, his cock softening slightly, come dripping down his thighs.

Harry brought himself up onto his elbows and examined the landscape of his body.

He was  _ filthy _ . Covered in lube, come and sweat. He'd need a shower, but first… Harry reached for his phone and considered the angle before positioning it just so. The light from the nightstand made the mixture of fluids glisten against his tanned skin, and he snapped a photo, captioning it, “ _ Thinking of you, Daddy.” _

Harry smiled and sent it right away before pushing himself up the bed to relax against the soft, downy comforter.  He clicked on several of the photos he had taken earlier, adjusting them to be sent in order from first to last. Harry sent them all off.

Only three more days to go until maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he and Louis could re-enact some of the dirty thoughts that had brought Harry off while he had been alone. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

  
  
  


 


End file.
